


Compromising Position

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>117	Agent Fritz Howard finds himself in a compromising position with Captain Sharon Raydor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Position

**Author's Note:**

> for closerficfest 2015

"Burning the midnight oil?" 

Sharon startled a little but then smiled warmly at Fritz. She shrugged, "Rusty's having a date over to the apartment - he's making him dinner, it's very cute - so I'm staying out of the way." 

"You should've called me." 

"I had paperwork to work on." She leaned back in her chair, "plus it's kind of cathartic to be here at night all alone." 

"Are you done now?"

She nodded, "pretty much." 

He pulled the blinds closed and shut the door behind him. 

"What are you doing?" She asked with a grin. 

"Brenda and I used to do it all the time." Fritz chuckled, "in this very office, actually." 

Sharon smirked playfully. "I wouldn't even be in this office if Brenda was known for her good decision making."

He laughed. "You've never fooled around in your office before?"

"No." She chuckled, biting her bottom lip and smiling at him as he walked closer. "Anybody could walk in."

"At eleven? You said it yourself, you're all alone here." 

"Except for you." Sharon seductively ran her hand up his tie and then using it to nudge him down and pull him in for a kiss. 

He encouraged her to stand up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I came to find you for just this reason... so unless you have something that you need to tell me, someone else who might be looking for a little fun in your office..."

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell..." She teased as her lips hovered over his. 

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispered. 

She leaned her head against his. "You're a flatterer." 

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. She felt her knees weaken; she was so totally and completely smitten with this man. He was sweeter and more stable than most of the men she’d found herself involved with over the years. 

She was trying not to dwell on the fact that he was still married. She reminded herself of the fact that she was married for a long time, which didn't mean she and Jackson were under obligation to be faithful to one another. She did know this is not the same as Fritz's marriage to Brenda but she still drew modicum of comfort from it, even if it was false comfort. 

In some ways Fritz's relationship with Brenda had been less strained since he started up with Sharon. He'd not been home as much to bother Brenda which she definitely prefered. He hadn’t asked as much from her and that seemed to make her more relaxed around him. That, he knew, was just his guilty mind trying to justify actions he knew full well would not be condoned by his wife. 

Sharon's hips shifted against his and he let out a guttural moan, the timbre of which caused a surge of arousal to course through Sharon. His hands dropped to her bum and dragged her more tightly against him. Her hands came around the front and began to undo his belt. 

She'd been making more and more questionable decisions, beginning with starting up with Fritz - so maybe Fritz was the source of Brenda's questionable decisions too. She smiled to herself at the thought. 

"Hm?" He smiled back. 

"I'll tell you later." She whispered as she started in on his button and zipper. 

“Let’s only do this if you’re sure.” 

“Shut up.” She whispered playfully against his lips. 

Ordinarily, for them to have sex, there was a great deal of planning involved. The first thing to do was always to assess what Brenda was up to and whether she’d notice Fritz’s absence. Second, they determined if Rusty would be at Sharon’s condo or the likelihood of his staying out long enough for Fritz to be gone before he returned. They’d had sex at Fritz’s house once, Sharon’s condo a handful of times but usually they ended up at a hotel. One half hour sexual encounter took anywhere from an hour to three hours work. So, realistically, office sex would be the most spontaneous they’d ever been able to pull off. 

Fritz’s pants pooled to the floor as he hiked Sharon’s skirt up to her waist and pulled down her silk panties. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her to sit on the edge of the desk. 

She spread her legs and he stood back for a moment to admire her. “You are so beautiful.” 

She grabbed his tie and tugged him forward again, pulling him into a kiss. He ground his pelvis against hers. 

“Why are you still wearing your boxers?” She whispered. 

He pushed the final barrier between them down his legs and watched Sharon grin. “That’s more like it.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust into her. 

“Fuck.” She gasped breathily, her arms wrapping around his neck as he drew out and then thrust again. His groans and her moans comingled in the small space. She was addicted to the delicious heat between them whenever he was inside of her. He filled her so completely; the more they were together the more she craved him. 

Fritz held onto Sharon’s hips, thrusting deeper and faster, spurred on by Sharon’s ragged moans. 

“Hey, you still here Sharon?” 

Sharon paled as they heard Andy’s voice. “Shit.” She cursed under her breath. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” 

They tried in vain to separate before the office was breached but Andy was halfway through the door before they had time to even fully process what was happening. 

"What the _fuck_?" He demanded, even as he was turning to flee. 

"Andy, wait!" Sharon called, hopping down off the desk and pulling up her panties and pushing down her skirt. 

Fritz was also frantically redressing but Sharon was faster and followed after Andy. " _Andy, wait!_ " she pleaded, more desperately.

“ _What, Sharon_?” He snapped, turning around, “ _what_?”

She sighed helplessly, at a loss for words. 

“How could you do this to me?”

She furrowed her brow and scoffed, “to _you_?” 

“Yeah. To me. What about us?”

“There is no _us_.” Sharon crossed her arms across her chest and Fritz came skidding to a halt next to her. 

Andy looked between the two and shook his head in disappointment. 

“We specifically had the ‘we’re not dating’ talk. Do you remember around Christmas when we went to the Nutcracker with Nicole and Rusty?” 

He scoffed, “well we’re obviously dating! We go out and do things together all the time!” 

“As _friends_!” Sharon rolled her eyes. “We were very explicit about that fact when we were questioned about that. I have never misrepresented myself to you."

Andy frowned in frustration before turning to Fritz. Fritz didn’t know what to do. He had more to lose than Sharon so he felt a little less inclined to antagonize Andy – though Sharon was antagonizing him enough for the both of them. 

“How can you do this to the Chief?”

There it was. The question he should have asked first, probably, had he not been infatuated with the Captain. Sharon was conspicuously silent. 

Fritz licked his dry lips. Maybe it was time for him and Sharon to have the ‘how serious is this’ talk and maybe, if she was as serious as he was, it was time to fess up to Brenda. 

Neither Fritz nor Sharon owed Andy an explanation. 

“Don’t tell Brenda.” Fritz said finally. “This is between Sharon, Brenda and myself and I hope that you will respect that.” 

Andy huffed in exasperation. “Fuck you. No, seriously, fuck you both.” 

This time Fritz and Sharon watched Andy walk away silently. After they heard the elevator ding in the distance Fritz turned to Sharon. “We should probably grab a bite to eat and have a talk.” 

Sharon nodded, “I’ll get my purse.”


End file.
